Unsure
by x0xUndiscoveredx
Summary: TAking place after book 12. Vanessa and Micheal still havent taken their relationship to the next level. Will her wild side take over?
1. Default Chapter

**Unsure **

**summary **

**Taking place after book 12, Vanessa still hasn't taken her relationship with Micheal until her wild self takes over.Will she manage to get herself in trouble,or will she maintain herself?**

**Chapter 1**

**Wild Girl (dream)**

**Vanessa awoke around 7:30 in the morning. She sat up and clenched her head with a groan. Her body ached and her head was throbbing. Two empty beer bottles lay on the coffee table in front of her. She rubbed her eyes with a tired yawn and felt something move on her thigh under the blanket. She threw the cover of the floor to reveal Michael resting his head on her lap. She didn't mind. She liked **

**having the close feeling of him near her. Something was wrong though, why was her head hurting this bad? Where did the beer come from? Why did her body hurt? What did she do last night!**

**Vanessa isn't one of the tough bad girls like Serena or Jimena, but she must have shown her wild side to end up like this! She searched the room for evidence of what could have happened last night with Michael. She didn't find much. Only the beer bottles, some left over food, candy wrappers, and…A CONDOM!**

**No, Vanessa wasn't this kind of person! But it lay right in front of her, the answer to what happened last night.**

**Her heart paced with fear. She tried to calm herself down by thinking it was just there, not really used. But the thought of her and Michael….No, She can't give in, She will hope for the best. It was hard though, seeing as how she had a condom laying in the middle of her floor. Had Vanessa become a wild girl?**


	2. Shake it up baby

**Chapter 2**

**Shake it up, baby! (dream)**

**Vanessa thought about her first time being fun, not scary. And why did she even mind? She loved Michael. Was she afraid of someone finding out? Or was she afraid of something going wrong and her getting pregnant?**

**She watched Michael lying across the couch in such a sexy position. She burned inside, wanting him so badly. Here was her chance, Michael was wide open, waiting for her to pounce. She will, she should, Serena and Stanton have. Why couldn't she?**

**She walked torward him slowly staring at him, laying there with a smile across his face, like he knew she was coming. She ran her fingers through his soft, messy hair, waking him. He stared at her wide eyed. She cocked her head and leaned forward. He could take her hint now. Her sat up and kissed her locking their lips together. Michael was so passionate, she couldn't resist. She stood on her **

**knees still kissing his soft lips and slowly moved closer, closer. She was on top of him now his arms caressing her shoulders, back, neck, and butt. He lightly bit her collar bone sending a chill through her spine. She wanted more. She pulled back letting go of the kiss. Slowly she unbuttoned her blouse. Michael's eyes beamed, he liked it, it was completely obvious. He pressed close to her, **

**feeling her body, kissing, rubbing. More, more.**

**Then Vanessa's biggest moment ever happened, she felt Michael put his thumbs on each side of her sweats, pulling at them. He picked her up and laid her back down. He was on her now, more passionately kissing, pulling. She wanted his muscular body. **

**She got it. Her underwear were at her ankles. This was it. "Shake it up, Baby!", Michael yelled. Vanessa giggled and pulled him to her for another kiss. He didn't kiss her though, he rested his head on her shoulder biting her neck. She groaned with excitement. They were definitely in love.**


	3. what happened?

What Happened?

Vanessa awoke in a cold sweat with the dream of her and Micheal still in mind. Was she really that desperate to have him that she would dream.She looked down at her feet to find they werent there anymore. She concentrated on pulling her molocules togather again. Vanessa looked up to find Serena staring at her with a strange face.

"Serena what are you doing?" She yelled.

"What?"Serena said snapping out of her trance.

"You werent reading my mind were you?"

"Maybe I was maybe I wasnt" She replied with a sacastic smile on her face." Ok i couldnt help myself your thoughts were just floating in the air and you were going invisible. I had to"

"You saw everything?"

"Yeah your dreams are pretty detailed." They both laughed.

"SERENA VANESSA GET DOWN HERE" Catty yelled.

They both ran downstairs. When they reached the kitchen they could smell french toast and bacon. Vanessa sat down and just laid her head down on the counter.

"Hey _chica_ whats up with you?"Jimena asked

"Nothing just a bad dream I had.

"I wouldnt call it bad now would I Vanessa" Serena said.

"Serena dont you dare tell" Catty and Jimena eyed her suspitiously "It was only a dream about me and Micheal."

" Ok then" they all said in unison.

"Am i that despret?" she asked

"No you just really want Micheal thats all."Jimena said with a smile.

"Whats happening to me?"

"Dont worry its normal."Serena said

"Yeah I would hate to see how many fantasies Serena has about Stanton." Said Catty and they all just started laughing.


	4. Interuptin

Interuption

Vanessa got ready for school. She put on a red ruby halter and low rise jeans. She styled her hair and put on her makeup. She wanted to impress Micheal today. She didnt know why. Jimena's car horn honked. Vanessa ran down the stairs and hopped in the car.

"So you ready?"Catty asked.

"Yeah i guess"She answered."Hey Serena whats with you?"

"What? Oh nothing just a headache."Serena said. Everyone stared at her."What?"

"Look _chica_ you've been acting like that all week whats up?"Jimena asked.

"Nothing lets just get to school."She said

They pulled up to the school and as if it was his cue Micheal stood at the pole waiting for Vanessa. She got out of the car and ran up to him.

"Hey babe"Micheal said as he kissed her head.

"Hey i've been meaning to talk to you."She said

"About what?"

"Come on lets go somewere quiet"She said

They walked to the library.Vanessa was going to tell him how she felt, but she wasnt sure she could without her molocues going wild.It was strange.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked

"Do you remember bout a 2 months ago on my 16th birthday?''

"yea how could either of us forget?"

"yea well i've been thinking since we were interupted maybe we could..."

"Vanessa!"She heard a familiar voice call out. She turned to see Stanton walking toward them with a worried face.Odd.

"Who's that"Micheal asked

"Thats Serenas boyfriend something wrong."She said as Stanton came to them.

"Vanessa we need your help something is really wrong with Serena she wont tell what and i cant even find out"He said

"Ok were is she?"

"We took her to Jimenas house come on hurry"

"Ok im comming"she said.She turned to Micheal"Micheal can we talk later?"

"Yea just go and see if shes alright"

"ok thanks" She kissed him lightly and ran off with Stanton.They ran to Jimenas house and when they walk into her apartment Vanessa was shocked at what she saw.


	5. finding the lost one

Finding a lost one.

They walked into the house and saw Serena laying on the floor. She was shaking and had her hands to her head as if she were in deep conscentration. Vanessa looked around and saw that everyone was scared. She ran to Serena's side.

"Whats wrong with her?" Vanessa asked

"I dont kno last thing she said before she collapsed was something about Tianna"Jimena said

"Yea she also said she was alive" Catty added

"Well why is she acting like this"Vanessa asked

"we dont kno" they answered in unison.

Then out of no were there was a black out.Serena a woke and spoke but not in her voice.

"Help me"some one cried."Help Vanessa Catty and Jimena please."

"Who are you?"Jimena asked.

"It's me Tianna"

"But thats not possible Tianna died."Vanessa said.

"I didnt die the goddess Selene took my spirit but the Atrox captured me I need ur help." She said.

"But what can we do?"Catty asked?

""i dont kno but you have to think quick"tianna said from Serenas body as she came back from her trance.

They told her what happened but Vanessa kept thinking about Micheal. She wanted him and she knew it.


End file.
